Hatsukoi
by Nanamy
Summary: Sur le chemin de l'école, Akira fait une drôle de rencontre. . . Attention ,c'est du n'importeuh quoi ! '
1. La voie du guerrier

**Je Ne PosSèdE pAs SdK !**

**Voilà pour vous euh. . .enfin pour une personne qui m'aideuh, énoremement ! . . pour Asmodel ma chère Bêta-lectrice , j'ai écris cette courte fiction !**

**TaDaM ! **

**Nanamy est fière de vous présenter, _Hatsukoi ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :_ La_ _voie du guerrier_**

**_$ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $ £ $_**

Tous les matins depuis la rentrée Akira faisait le chemin à pied pour aller en cours. Cette promenade matinale comme le disait souvent son ami Yukimura lui était indispensable, pour plusieurs raisons. De une, ça lui faisait de l'exercice, de deux il pouvait admirer le paysage : en effet la route qui le mène jusqu'au lycée coupe une petite colline, la colline des amoureux. - Ce nom lui fut attribué à cause des nombreux couples qui y venaient pour laisser libre cours à leurs désirs -. . Et de là-haut il pouvait admirer la vue, comme offerte à lui seul. Akira voulait l'admirer par n'importe quel temps et peut importe la saison, pour rien au monde il ne louperait le lever de soleil sur sa petite ville. Et pour une troisième raison qui lui tenait secrètement à cœur, il faisait route pour le lycée seul à pied pour elle. Elle. Cette fille dont il ne connaît même pas l'identité. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, elle était magnifique !

Chaque matin, il priait Kami-sama**(1)** de toutes ses forces pour la voir, juste un instant. Rien qu'une seconde et il serait comblé.

N'est-ce pas pathétique ? Aimer une fille dont on ne connaît même pas le nom ?

Si, ça l'est.

En marchant, Akira ressassait sa première rencontre avec Elle.

* * *

C'était par un matin d'hiver, l'année précédente. Il se remémore très bien cette matinée car la vieille il s'était disputé avec Hidetada, un camarade de classe. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter mais comme son grand frère 'de cœur' - comme le disait souvent Yukimura - tolérait sa présence - peut-être dû au fait qu'il en avait fait son serviteur - alors Akira devait le côtoyer chaque jour. 

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que le petit lycéen pris le chemin de l'école.

Dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au petit garçon qui pleurait devant son jouet cassé. Même si Akira abordait toujours un visage calme et serein, il ne supportait pas du tout les enfants, mais alors pas du tout. Il s'arrêta tout de même au niveau du petit pleurnichard.

Il soupira et pris son courage pour affronter le gosse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Questionna le blond en un seul souffle, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés furent couverts par une autre voix qui beuglait.

« Arrête de pleurer ! Reprends-toi ! »

Il sursauta pour faire face à une fille. Une belle jeune fille, ses yeux en amande retinrent le regard du garçon, il aurait pu s'y perdre, tellement ils étaient magnifique. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lui permettaient d'apprécier la douce physionomie de son visage. Ses lèvres semblaient tellement douces, peut-être que sa peau l'était-elle aussi ? Il était quand même très étonné qu'une voix si forte et si claire appartienne à une si frêle jeune fille. Elle avait, même si elle semblait mignonne, un visage démoniaque - dû sûrement au fait qu'elle hurle comme ça en plein dans la rue sans raison -

« Mais… Mais c'était mon jouet préféré ! Je... Je » bégaya le petit entre deux sanglots.

Akira regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil, mais il fut abasourdit au moment où le visage de la blonde devint doux, un visage d'ange. D'une voix posée et calme, presque réconfortante elle lui dit que les choses qui se cassent peuvent être réparées.

Le petit garçon reprit alors courage quand il vit la jeune fille réparer grossièrement son jouet à l'aide d'un vieil élastique, mais il semblait tellement heureux.

« Merci !! » S'écria le petit bout de chou en prenant son jouet dans ses petits bras avant de disparaître.

Akira qui n'avait toujours pas bougé durant cette scène n'avait pas cessé de regarder cette jeune fille dont il aimerait connaître le nom. Elle se retourna face à lui et lui fit un énorme sourire, un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur d'Akira. En plein mois d'hiver il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes, telles une braise. Mécontent de la réaction de son corps qu'il ne le contrôlait plus - stupide corps ! - il s'enfuit aussi vite que possible. Est-ce là son erreur, car depuis ce matin là il regrettait amèrement sa lâcheté.

* * *

« Akira !Youhou ! Akira ! La Terre appelle la lune ! » S'amusait Yukimura en faisant de grands gestes afin d'avoir l'attention du jeune homme. 

Le blond leva la tête pour faire face à son camarade de classe, un bel 'étalon pour ses mesdames -comme il le disait si souvent- un étalon d'une race inconnue pour le blond, mais il était bien plus grand que lui, grand, beau, brun avec en plus de l'humour... Il avait tout pour plaire.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Akira en posant ses affaires sur sa table.

« Tu semblais encore une fois perdu dans tes pensés » remarqua l'étalon du lycée.

« Et alors ? » continua le blond d'un air mécontent.

« Et alors... Comment elle s'appelle ? » Fit Yukimura avec une bouille enfantine - juste pour énerver le blond.

Stupide corps ! Encore une fois le blond ne put contrôler ses émotions car ses joues devinrent encore rouge, d'un rouge cramoisi.

Il aurait voulu sauter par la fenêtre si c'était possible, mais pire l'attendait. .

« Kyo ! Écoute la dernière ! Akira-chan est n'amoureux ! C'est-i pas mignon ?! » s'écria tout joyeux le Sanada.

Stupide ! Stupide corps !

Quelle honte ! Rougir comme une fillette de dix ans ! Surtout devant son grand frère ! Certes il n'était pas son frère de sang, mais il le considérait comme tel.

Il avait le plus grand respect pour son aîné, oui Akira était le plus jeune de sa classe mais ça ne le gênait pas - a part quand un certain Sanada en jouait.

« Alors Akira-chan ! Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? » Insista Yukimura en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux d'Akira. Cette proximité mettait vraiment mal à l'aise le plus jeune sachant les positions de son aîné - comme il le disait souvent, « Homme, Femme qu'importe ! Tant que j'y prouve du plaisir ! ».

Kyo semblait amusé par cette scène même s'il restait silencieux, Akira le connaissait quand même. Quand on admire quelqu'un on doit le connaître !

« Yukimura ! Arrête de l'embêter ! » fit énervée Kosuke, une camarade de classe, mais qui ressemble beaucoup à ce dernier. Certaines rumeurs l'expliquent par le fait que le chef de famille des Sanada était quelqu'un de volage - comme son fils - ce qui expliquerait la ressemblance inquiétante entre ces deux là.

« Mais euh ! C'est pas ma faute ! J'aimerai juste savoir si Akira à une petite copine ! » Gémit comme un enfant en pleurs Yukimura.

Kosuke soupira face au comportement - de son frère ? - de son camarade de classe.

Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus la classe devenait bruyante, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Akari - qu'Akira ne pouvait supporter, pire encore qu'une armée de Hidetada-.

Akira assis confortablement - aussi bien que possible sur une chaise de bois qui vous fait mal au dos - se laissa aller dans ses pensés, rejoignant sûrement son ange blond dont il ne connaissait le prénom.

Soudain. .

« SILENCE ! CE N'EST PAS UN SALON DE THE ICI !! »

Le professeur de Mathématiques était enfin arrivé... Une longue journée commençait pour le blond.

* * *

A la fin de la journée qui fut catastrophique pour le blond mis à part ses bonnes notes et le fait qu'il battais - encore une fois - Hidetada à la course à pied, une bonne nouvelle lui était parvenue. 

« La semaine prochaine c'est la fête sportive ! Et nous allons affronter le lycée voisin alors prépare-vous ! » Avait dit le proviseur durant l'un de ses passages surprise.

Encore un bon moyen de prouver à l'abruti au bandana ridicule ma force !

Akira content repartit chez lui.

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux jours que sa classe s'entraînait sans relâche aux futures épreuves de la fête, telles que courses de relais, tir au panier ou même l'épreuve du bandeau… 

Vraiment quel programme !

Même si Akira exécutait les taches sans se plaindre, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Son esprit était encore prisonnier de cette diablesse blonde.

« Ne suis-je pas idiot ? » Pensa-t-il en ramassant une balle perdue.

Si, il l'était. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait tout le temps, Kyo lui n'était pas perturbé pour un sou à cause d'un joli visage ou d'un battement de cil. Lui était un homme fort ! Avec ses valeurs. .

Akira posa son regard vers son 'idole'. Non, lui ne serais pas perturbé par la faiblesse qui avait envahit le plus jeune. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il l'idolâtrait avec force et vigueur. Mais en même temps c'est quand même triste d'être aussi fermé. Non !

Akira secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensé. Il avait toujours suivi les enseignements de son frère et grâce à cela il avait gagné le respect d'autrui. Non il ne devait pas s'éloigner de son chemin, même pas pour un autre de ses merveilleux sourires.

* * *

_Le jour J_

« Yo ! Akira prêt à te prendre la raclée de ta vie ? » Questionna avec un grand intérêt Hidetada.

Akira soupira avant de lui dire sur un ton morne comme s'il était déjà ennuyé par ce début de conversation.

« Hidetada, nous sommes dans le même camp, tu ne peux pas me donner comme tu dis 'la raclé de ma vie'. T'es de plus en plus bête. »

Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre les deux, Mahiro la petite amie d'Hidetada l'embrassa pour le faire taire en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Garde tes forces pour ce soir, car ... »

Akira ne voulant pas entendre la suite de ce... hum... de ce discours préféra se concentrer sur celui du proviseur.

Même avec la plus grande attention du monde, le blond ne pouvait pas ignorer les rires bêtes de l'autre abruti au bandana qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Ferme-la ! » S'énerva le blond, mais au moment où il lui ordonna de se taire, ce fut le silence. Sa voix résonna dans le gymnase ce qui n'échappa pas au proviseur ainsi qu'à l'assemblée toute entière. C'est donc tous les yeux rivés sur lui, qu'Akira s'excusa faiblement en baissant sa tête, trop honteux de se faire ainsi remarquer.

* * *

Après avoir mis une bonne raclée à son camarade de classe - qui l'avait quand même mérité, c'était quand même de sa faute s'il c'était fait remarquer ce matin - Akira rejoignit son groupe prêt pour affronter les ennemis. 

« Yeah ! J'ai une pêche d'enfer ! Prêt à draguer toutes les petites beautés qui se présenteront! » S'écria fou de joie l'étalon - qui semblait vraiment en . . . bref.

« Arrête de ne penser qu'à draguer ! » S'énerva Bonten légèrement agacé par le comportement de son ami.

« Est-ce ma faute si la nature m'a si bien fait ? Ahahah ! Ce serait un crime de ne pas en faire profiter à tous !! Ahahha Ne t'inquiète pas je t'en laisserai une ou deux ! » Pouffa le Sanada.

« Ouais si elles veulent bien de lui, mais j'en doute ! » Ajouta Sasuke le petit frère - officiel - de Yukimura qui maintenant se tenait les cotes pour se retenir de rire.

Avant qu'une bataille entre David et Goliath, s'amorce, Yukimura s'éclipsa pour observer les ennemis - en gros pour draguer les filles- du lycée adverse.

Akira lui préférait rester près de son grand frère mais à distance raisonnable, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Akari n'est pas très loin.

« Euh... Akira, pour ce matin je voulais m'excuser... Je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis mais je voulais seulement calmer Hidetada... Je ... Pardon » S'excusa d'une petite voix Mahiro qui avait retrouvé sa timidité. .

« C'est rien... Ce n'est pas très grave, de toute façon il a eu ce qu'il méritais. » Mentit le blond qui lui en voulait toujours. Mais bon il ne faut pas non plus en faire toute une histoire.

* * *

_Les épreuves commencèrent._

Akira semblait vraiment content, heureux de pouvoir montrer sa force à son frère.

Il lui ferait honneur ! Oui c'était sûr !

Première épreuve : Le relais. _Rapporte 1 point_

(**Petite définition selon les juges de cette fiction** : une équipe de trois coureurs doivent parcourir une distance en se faisant passer le bâton par n'importe quel moyen possible pour qu'au moins un des coureurs atteigne l'arrivée avec le bâton !) _Très important de savoir ça !_

Première équipe du lycée** Hissori** (celui d'Akira) équipe Jaune : Hidetada, Akira et Kyo.

Deuxième équipe du lycée **Hissori** équipe Violette : Yukimura, Sasuke et Bonten.

Première équipe du lycée **Kichigai** (les adversaires) équipe Rouge : Shinrei, Luciole et Yuan.

Deuxième équipe du lycée **Kichigai** équipe Bleu : Bassara, Kotaro et Oda.

Le blond regardait perplexe le tableau d'affichage... Aucun de ces noms ne lui était familier. Par contre lorsque Kyo vit celui d'Oda il semblait content, même ravi - même s'il cache très bien sa joie - ce fut le même scénario pour Sasuke au nom de Kotaro. Vraiment c'est très étrange.

Le haut parleur annonça le début de la course, premier affrontement !

La première partie opposera, les coureurs : Hidetada, Yukimura, Shinrei et Bassara.

Bon ... Peut-on compter sur Hidetada ? Sûrement, sa copine le regarde et sur Yukimura ? Pas sûr ...Un dragueur comme lui peut-il faire des prouesses ?

Préparation, Akira se met en place et observe de loin les premiers coureurs. Il n'a pas le temps de détailler les autres participants, que :

« Partez ! »

Ils courent ! Aussi vite que possible, tous ? Non Yukimura trottine en faisant des signes de la main -pour répondre aux cris hystériques des filles.

Akira soupire, face à ce comportement - même s'il s'y s'attendait- Par contre il fut ravi de voir Hidetada prendre la tête, ne surtout pas ralentir la course ! Faire honneur à Kyo !

Hidetada était en tête, même s'il était suivi de près par ce Shinrei . . . Puis plus loin Bassara et enfin le dragueur invétéré.

Alors qu'il était prêt à recevoir son futur fardeau, il attendit la voix de Sasuke hurler :

« Hé ! Faut pas se déshabiller ici ! Les filles remettez-moi vos sous-vêtements ! »

Renversement de la situation, Yukimura accélère et fait le sprint de sa vie ! Hélas, il ne donna pas tout de suite le relais à Sasuke, préférant assister à cette scène imaginaire. Dommage. Mais c'était quand même bien tenté.

Akira reçoit enfin le petit bâton et cours aussi vite qu'il put, se faisant poursuivre de très près par Kotaro.

« Vite ! Vite ! Il faut le donner à Kyo ! » cogitait le blond en accélérant encore et encore !

En tête Akira suivi de très près par Kotaro qui à son tour était poursuivi par Sasuke qui avait bien rattrapé le retard de son frère.

Akira crut être foudroyé sur place lorsqu'il vit Kotaro et Sasuke le dépasser. Il était agacé ! Pas seulement pour la raison qu'il se fasse dépasser, mais surtout parce que Kotaro et Sasuke couraient tête contre tête... Leurs joues collaient l'une à l'autre. Ils semblaient fous de rage ! Des éclaires s'échappaient de leurs yeux ! Ils étaient comme possédés ! Possédés par la victoire.

Hélas, même s'ils prirent beaucoup d'avance sur Akira, ils en oublièrent la raison de leur acharnement. Heureusement que la grosse voix de Bonten raisonna Sasuke qui lui remit le bâton.

N'avons-nous pas oublié quelqu'un ? Si ! Luciole !(qui reçut le relais de Shinrei) Qui traînait loin derrière, au rythme d'une chenille. .

« Wauhou ! Le magnifique Eudicellia gralli !!! » fit Yuan en gigotant ses bras partout - voulant faire le même effet que pour le dragueur avec la scène des sous-vêtements.

Luciole leva son visage de sa chenille pour répondre d'un air absent à son camarade.

« Ce n'est pas possible cette espèce de scarabée vit en Afrique »

Puis le petit Luciole retourna à son activité favorite - suivre les déplacements d'une limace - sous le cris d'horreur que faisait son frère en se tapant la tête contre un poteau - pauvre poteau - et sous le rire amusé de Yuan qui se promit de mieux réviser sa leçon de biologie.

Bon revenons à l'action de la course, Bonten est en tête, suivi de près par Oda (qui fut délivré par Kotaro) puis ensuite par Kyo (Akira lui donna quand même le bâton sans trop de retard). Nous avons hélas perdu le dernier concurrent. Luciole toujours derrière auprès sa jolie chenille.

« Il court il court le furet ! Le furet des bois jolis ! Il est passé par ici ! Il repassera par là ! » Chantonnais tout gaiement Yukimura en regardant Bonten perdre de l'avance face à la férocité d'Oda et de Kyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Qui va gagner ? Vous le serez au prochain épisode XD**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Non je rigole !! Ahahha vous y avez crut ? . . . euh. . . . Pardon Asmodel... Je ne jouerais plus avec tes nerfs XD

La course faisait rage, entre Kyo, Oda et Bonten. Tous les élèves hurlèrent pour soutenir leur équipe (même l'équipe rouge qui n'avait plus de participant)

Akira était émerveillé par la rapidité de son grand frère et puis il faut avouer quand même qu'il a la classe. Yukimura supportait Bonten de son mieux, en jetant des confettis de partout et en se dandinant d'une manière grossière, et de sa plus belle voix il hurlait !

« Allez Bonten-chan ! Courage ! »

Bassara, lui ne pouvait encourager le dernier coureur de l'équipe, car il empêchait Sasuke d'étrangler Kotaro qui lui faisait des… euh... rahh les jeunes de nos jours…

Plus que 5 mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée. .

4 mètres

Tous retenaient leur souffle.

3 mètre

Akira pouvait entendre les battements son cœur tellement qu'il angoissait de ne pas voir Kyo gagner.

2 mètre

1 mètre

Soudain une forme jaillit de nul part franchit la ligne d'arrivée sous les acclamations du public qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui venait de se produire...

Puis Bonten vola dans les airs sans vraiment comprendre la raison. . .

« Et le gagnant est ... euh ... Luciole ?? » fit l'arbitre en voyant le jeune homme tenir une fourmi entre ses mains, avant de faire tomber le bout de tissu qui faisait office de ligne d'arrivée.

_Petit explication. ._

Au dernier moment, juste avant que l'un des coureurs ne gagne la course, Bonten faillit marcher sur une fourmi, or ce dernier en était inconscient. Mais pas Luciole ! Luciole sauveur des fourmis ! Amis des insectes ! Qu'ils soient rampants, volants ou gluants !

Ce dernier ayant remarqué que la pauvre bête allait se faire injustement écraser grâce à son super détecteur d'insectes vola à son secours !

C'est ainsi que Luciole gagna la course ! La première épreuve sous les applaudissements de Yuan et de toute l'équipe.

Fou de rage Bonten alla voir l'arbitre pour se plaindre, lui qui devait gagner la course...

« Il est stipulé que la course de relais doit se faire à l'aide de trois participant, et non de deux ! » grogna Bonten qui fut acquiescé par le Sanada (Yukimura soutenait de tout son cœur le colosse, pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'intelligent il fallait en être témoin !)

Yuan ayant entendu les reproches de son adversaire - qui était quand même justifiés - ajouta son grain de sel.

« Il y avais un troisième participant ! »

Tous se retournèrent interloqués, qui était le troisième participant ??

« Oui ! » continua sur sa lancée Yuan en se rapprochant de Luciole qui tenait la fourmi.

« Regardez de plus près ! Il y a encore la limace ! » Affirma t-il fièrement.

« Et ? » Fit dans un grognement Bonten.

« Et ? Bah elle a fait l'autre partie de la course ! Pardi ! C'est elle notre troisième partenaire ! »

« Ruby ! » Complétait le blond.

« Euh... oui comme tu veux Ruby ! » termina Yuan sous le regard surpris de Bonten qui faillit perdre sa mâchoire.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord comment une vulgaire limace peut-elle participer à... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le juge annonça :

« Accepté ! »

Sous l'applaudissement de l'équipe Rouge

« QUOI ? » s'opposa farouchement Bonten excédé par l'attitude des jurys.

« Le règlement n'exclus pas les limaces - il faut juste qu'elle soit reconnue en tant que coureur, ce que Yuan à fait- donc la première victoire est accordée à l'équipe rouge ! »

Double brouhaha des élèves du Kichigai sous les pleurs désespérés de Bonten hurlant de rage contre la vie si cruelle !

Vraiment qu'elle honte de se faire battre par une limace du nom de Ruby !

Akira semblait lui aussi d'accord avec la souffrance de son ami le colosse - en pleine remise en cause de la vie - Lorsque son regard se posa sur une belle fille blonde qui souriait à son camarade grand vainqueur de la course. .

_Elle était là !_

* * *

_**Commentaire de ma première lectrice !**_

_…**..Pfff encore coupée en plein milieu… snif… ouiiiiiiiiin ! Moi qui attendais avec impatience le moment romantique… Mais bon je me console du fait que se ne sera pas un OS. Toujours ça de gagné mais que tu es cruelle avec moi….**_

**_Et qu'est-ce qu'il est kawai mon Akira ! Merci Nanamy !!!_**

* * *

**Note : (1) Dieu en japonais( oui je sais, tout le monde connaît se terme, mais moi avant je ne le savais pas et toc ! XD)**

* * *

**Voilà voilà le premier chapitre ! xD Alors verdicte ?**

**Franchement je me suis trop amusée à écrire cette fiction (ouais elle se termine dans deux chapitres, désolé pas de surprise.) En tout cas, j'en profite pour vous occuper avec cette fiction pour terminer celle de Watashi no koto suki . (oui tout est calculé lool)**


	2. Une victoire au goût sucré

**_Je ne possède pas SDK_**

**_FiCtIoN PoUr AsMoDeL !_**

**_FoR YoU My FrIeNd !_**

**_($ ptit délire English, ne fait pas attention £ ) _**

**_Allez motivons nous et répondons à mes gentilles lectrices et mon gentil lecteur . (non je ne t'oublie pas Keikoku-kun)_**

**_Kyofan 17 : Merci de trouver cela marrant, car c'était le but, oui pour une fois je me suis lancée dans le burlesque et je dois dire que je m'y plaît bien. . . Qui sait, peut-être que je vais prendre un abonnement ..._**

**_Keikoku-kun (oui le Sama n'est pas de rigueur pour moi Héhéhé !) : Oui oui, c'est un grand bordel monstre et encore, je pèse mes mots. Alors je vais t'expliquer mon petit Kei' , mon obsessions pour les cheveaux et Yukimura. . En fait c'est à cause de Chibi-Kyouki qui adore que dis-je ? Adule complêtement Yuki-kun et pour les cheveaux . . . euh je ne me prononcerai pas sur ce sujet LOL. Bref, je suis contente que le chapitre 1 t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui là, te plaira encore plus (petit clin d'oeil à une petite blonde que nous aimons tous les deux) Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Talim-san : CASSER l'ambiance de la course ? Mais voyons ma petite Talim-san c'est dans l'esprit complètement hors norme de cette course. . Je vois que j'ai affaire à une fan de Lulu, ami des insectes, encore une XD. Honnêtement je trouve que justement un Luciole sauveur des insectes c'est classe ! Et de toute manière il est classe, comme ça l'affaire est classée XD (bon ok , j'arrête mes jeux de mots nazes) Allez bonne lecture_**

**_Soma-Kibi : AH ! Enfin je rencontre une SOMA ! Kya ! alors en quel animal tu te transforme ? Laisse moi deviner . . . HUM. . . en mouton ? moi j'aimerai bien c'est doux et. . . Bon j'arrête et je répond correctement à ta gentille review ! Contente que tu aimes un Luciole défenseur de Fourmi, depuis le temps que je voulais le mettre ! Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Bernard Werber si on lui proposait un Luciole comme nouveau héros d'un de ses bouquins (référence à la Trilogie des Fourmis, trilogie divine !) Bref je m'égares encore une fois ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie d'un certain blond ._**

**_Nadeishiko : KYA ! Comme d'habitude tes reveiws me font énormement plaisir ! Merci de me suivre dans toutes mes fictions ! La petite blondinette ? Toki-chan ou Yuya-chan . . Qui sait . . lool tu le sauras dans quelque ligne et j'espère que tu éprouveras autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'ai eu en écrivain cette petite fiction .bonne lecture_**

**_Nyozeka : Nyozeka une lectrice exigeante XD Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, le prochain Watashi no koto suki arrive ! Un Kyo, Yuya ? ou un Akira Tokito ? HIHIHI ! tu verra bien ! Je te laisse découvrire toute seule ! Merci de me suivre dans mes fic_****_tions ! Très bonne lecture ! A toi chère lectrice ! _**

**_Note : Pour les fans du Kyo Yuya je vous réserve une petite surprise surtout à toi ! Nyozeka ! Mouwawawawa !!_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews elle me font énoremement plaisir ! Merci encore ! et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 Une victoire au goût sucré_**

**_Bb Bb Bb Bb Bb B_****_b Bb _**

Peu après leur premier échec, l'équipe du lycée Hissori ne perdit pas -encore- totalement espoir, heureusement que Yukimura était là pour motiver les troupes ! Surtout du coté des filles.

Durant la courte pause, Akira ne put détacher ses yeux de l'objet de ses désirs...

C'est avec un grand étonnement qu'il vit s'afficher la deuxième épreuve sur le tableau.

Deuxième épreuve : Tir au panier. _Rapporte 1 point_

(**Petite définition** : Un poteau avec un panier à son sommet, des balles. But : Mettre des balles dans le panier par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables !)

_Rappel des scores : Lycée Hissori : 0 - Lycée Kichigai : 1 victoire de Shinrei, Luciole et Ruby_

Première équipe du lycée** Hissori** (celui d'Akira) équipe Jaune : Saizo, Mahiro et Akari.

Deuxième équipe du lycée **Hissori** équipe Violet : Yukimura, Kosuke et Sasuke.

Première équipe du lycée **Kichigai** (les adversaires) équipe Rouge: Yuya, Tokito et Yuan.

Deuxième équipe du lycée **Kichigai** équipe Bleu : Okuni, Kotaro et Bikara.

Akira regarda attentivement sa belle, quel était son nom ? Yuya ou Tokito ? Il frémit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais elle semblait ailleurs, car elle détourna vite la tête afin de parler avec sa coéquipière.

«C'est elle ?» fit une voix mielleuse, qui appartenait à Yukimura pour le plus grand malheur du blond.

Mais il ne dit rien, ne bougea même pas, pour ne pas attirer plus son attention, or cette attitude ne fit qu'empirer les choses car le dragueur ajouta avant de partir soutenir son équipe:

«Si tu ne lui adresse pas la parole avant la fin de la matinée, sache que tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts... Je la trouve à mon goût.»

Akira déglutit difficilement, mais il était fou de rage... Comment Yukimura osait-il lui faire ça ? Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait ! Pourquoi devait-il draguer la seule qui lui plaît ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention au sifflet de départ, début de la deuxième épreuve.

L'équipe Violet prit facilement l'avantage, grâce à la technique 'Les ninjas du Sanada'.

Heureusement que Sasuke était petit ! J'explique: grâce à la petite taille de notre cher Sasuke, Yukimura eut - pour une fois - une idée de génie ! Il prit son petit frère sur ses épaules pendant que Kosuke lui donnait les balles afin qu'il les mette dans le panier ! Ingénieux, n'est-il pas ?

Voyant cela, Kotaro proposa la même idée - afin de surpasser son rival de toujours - mais hélas il n'avait pas les mêmes partenaires. Okuni, elle semblait plutôt occupée à draguer les mecs qu'autre chose et Bikara, bah... c'est Bikara ... Elle ou il s'amusait à exhiber ses puissants muscles sous les regards horrifiés des spectateurs.

Pour l'équipe rouge, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, le panier se remplissait doucement, lentement mais sûrement. Même en plein effort la charmante demoiselle ne perdait pas de son charisme, bien au contraire grâce à elle l'équipe semblait redoubler de courage ! C'est ce qu'avait remarqué notre petit Akira.

Pour l'équipe Jaune la situation était critique à cause d'Akari qui ne faisait que répéter

«Kyo ! Kyo tu me regarde hein ? Tu me regarde hein?» en s'agitant comme un petit singe réclamant des cacahuètes. Même Saizo, le meilleur ami de Yukimura ne faisait pas vraiment attention au jeu, trop occupé à soutenir Yukimura sous le regard désespéré de Mahiro.

Par un heureux hasard Akari se trouva confrontée à Okuni - elles draguaient toutes le deux Kyo, qui lui n'en avait rien à faire.

S'énervant d'être rivales, Okuni utilisa tous ses charmes pour renforcer son équipe (le panier se remplit très vite!).

Elle se dandinait d'une manière sexy - donc vulgaire - pour attirer les mecs, et d'une voix sensuelle - ignoble oui - elle leur demandait de remplir le panier à sa place. Comme toutes les filles le savent les mecs sont faibles et donc manipulables et ça, Okuni en jouait pour la plus grande joie de ses coéquipiers qui pouvaient se reposer un peu.

Même Yukimura faillit se laisser tenter, heureusement que Sasuke, sur ses épaules, veillait - en lui tirant les cheveux comme un taré - sous le regard bienveillant de Kosuke qui pensait

«Bravo Sasuke ! Tu le domines ! Bravo !»

Akari voulut tenter la même approche avec le reste des garçons, mais pour on ne sait quelle raison l'effet escompté ne se fit pas. Tous les garçons avaient peur d'elle et de ses longs cheveux roses –douteux.

Folle de rage la belle courut après ses victimes en hurlant leurs secrets à qui voulait bien entendre -c'est à dire à toute l'assemblée.

Tokito trouva l'idée séduisante, mais sa méthode ne l'était pas vraiment; armée d'un long bâton de bois - on ne sait pas d'où il sort - elle menaça tous ceux qui n'aidaient pas à la victoire de son équipe...

Bientôt tous les spectateurs se retrouvèrent à participer à l'épreuve, ils furent enrôlés, soit par la force soit par la... bref... par les charmes des demoiselles. (Hormis Kyo et Oda, les seuls qui furent exclus du massacre.)

C'est par une grande coïncidence qu'Akira se retrouva la tête entre les jambes de Yuya (il la porte pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, ou pour les pervers XD). Tokito dirigeait son équipe d'une main de maître ! En piquant les idées adverses pour les mettre à son avantage.

C'est donc un Akira tout rouge qui participait à l'épreuve dans le camp adverse - oui on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Mais il profita quand même de la douceur des cuisses de Yuya, car tel était son nom...

«Non ! Je ne suis pas un pervers comme Yukimura ! Non !» Pensait le blond en se concentrant sur sa tache. Vraiment quelle matinée étrange.

Après d'intenses efforts parmi toutes les équipes, le coup de sifflet de monsieur l'abrite stoppa les concurrents, puis vint le décompte des boules.

Après plusieurs minutes de suspense accablant…

**Résultat de la deuxième épreuve:**

Équipe Jaune : Saizo, Mahiro et Akari : 589

Équipe Violet : Yukimura, Kosuke et Sasuke : 0 _(explication : Sasuke sur les épaules de Yukimura jetait les balles dans le panier, or à un moment d'inattention du Sanada - à cause de la poitrine proéminente d'Okuni - Sasuke perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa -avec classe- au panier, qui malheureusement n'était pas bien solide et se troua. Toutes les balles tombèrent sous les cris de rage de Kosuke qui poursuivit Yukimura pour lui donner une petite correction ! Pendant que Sasuke restait pendu comme un saucisson devant cette scène assez hilarante.)_

Équipe Rouge: Yuya, Tokito et Yuan : 590

Équipe Bleu : Okuni, Kotaro et Bikara : 0 _(explication : Bikara ne trouvant plus rien à jeter dans la grosse corbeille qui faisait office de panier, s'amusa à jeter un des pauvres gars qui fut enrôlé de force. Le panier ne le supporta pas)_

_Récapitulatif : Lycée Hissori: 0 - Lycée Kichigai : 2 victoire de Yuya, Tokito et Yuan _

* * *

Pause de midi 

Akira mangeait tranquillement son bentô, lorsqu'il entendit:

«Espèce d'alcoolique pervers ! Ne me touche pas !»

Il reconnut la voix de Yuya. Pris d'une soudaine panique, il courut jusqu'au lieu du drame, pour y découvrir une Yuya toute rouge, le T-shirt remonté laissant voir sa poitrine sous un Kyo aux mains baladeuses. Akira stoppa net, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la fille qu'il désirait tant, se faisait tripoter par son grand-frère. Un couteau planté en plein cœur ne pouvait lui causer pire souffrance.

Yukimura arriva derrière le blond en lui soufflant à l'oreille:

«Tu vois je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit, moi aussi j'ai été pris de court. Kyo l'aime bien et maintenant il est trop tard pour toi.»

Son cœur saignant déjà, le Sanada en remit une couche et lui donna le coup de grâce. Il voulait hurler, pour relâcher sa colère et sa souffrance. Puis vint le Pourquoi ?

Le blond perdu dans ses pensées revint à la triste réalité lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur lui, il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une jolie tête blonde: sous le coup de la colère Yuya avait réussi à s'extirper du démon et s'était réfugiée instinctivement dans les bras d'Akira.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il resserra l'étreinte et berça calmement la petite blonde qui continuait à jurer contre le brun.

Dans ses bras elle se détendit, dans ses bras elle avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes s'envolaient... Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Rouge de gêne, elle repoussa violemment le blond avant de s'enfuir.

Seuls, Akira et Kyo se défiaient du regard. Le grand frère se leva et lui demanda comment il pouvait s'intéresser aux planches à pain. Akira resta silencieux, mais ne détourna pas son regard plongé dans celui de Kyo.

Ce dernier semblait ravi, pour une fois qu'on le défiait il n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

«Elle a un goût de fraise je trouve» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui un blond amer.

* * *

Dernière épreuve : Bandeau. _Rapporte 3 points _

(**Petite définition** : Une équipe de trois personnes, deux garçons portant une fille avec un bandeau sur la tête doivent prendre possession des autres bandeaux des l'équipes adverses. Si la fille touche le sol, l'équipe est éliminée. Si l'équipe perd son bandeau il y élimination. But : Il ne doit en rester qu'un ! Tous les moyens sont possibles pour voler le bien des équipes ennemies.)

_Rappel des scores : Lycée Hissori: 0 - Lycée Kichigai : 2 victoire de Yuya, Tokito et Yuan_

Première équipe du lycée** Hissori** (celui d'Akira) équipe Jaune : Sasuke, Bonten et Akari

Deuxième équipe du lycée **Hissori** équipe Violet : Yukimura, Kosuke et Saizo

Troisième équipe du lycée **Hissori** équipe Vert : Kyo, Akira et Mahiro

Première équipe du lycée **Kichigai** (les adversaires) équipe Rouge: Shinrei, Tokito et Luciole

Deuxième équipe du lycée **Kichigai** équipe Bleu : Okuni, Kotaro et Bassara

Troisième équipe du lycée **Kichigai** équipe Blanc : Oda, Yuan et Yuya

Trois équipes face à face, cela promet une belle rencontre !

Sur un grand terrain - le terrain de football fut réquisitionné pour la rencontre - les six équipes s'observèrent dans un silence pesant, n'attendant que le sifflet de l'arbitre pour commencer la bataille finale !

Qui va gagner ? Quel lycée remportera la victoire ? Qui dominera l'autre ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Hatsukoi. . . Hihihihi, euh. S'aperçoit du regard mauvais d'Asmodel qui tient une immense massue qui d'après la forme avait déjà servi... Euh, le prochain épisode c'est maintenant !!!!! Héhéhéhé. (L'auteur essuie les grosses gouttes de son front)

Le silence accablant s'étendait sur le champ de bataille, seul le vent s'agitait en cette après-midi lourde en émotion.

Brusquement le sifflet retentit, signe du départ. L'équipe Vert, commandée par le démon, se jeta directement dans la bataille, suivie de très près par les équipes Jaune et Violet. En face, les groupes Bleu et Blanc répondirent directement aux assauts alors que la formation Rouge était en retrait. En effet, Shinrei voulait d'abord observer l'ennemi afin de trouver leurs points faibles. Il ordonna le retrait sous le mécontentement très expressif de Tokito (elle lui hurlait dessus et lui arrachait les cheveux, normal vu sa position – je rappelle juste qu'elle ne doit pas toucher le sol, donc ses jambes reposent sur les épaules des deux lycéens, idem pour la formation des autres équipes: il est plus facile de porter une fille à deux gaillards. Hormis les Jaunes alias les Canaris. La formation canari composée d'un colosse mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui porte une jeune fille frêle avec l'aide d'un gamin mesurant à peine un mètre cinquante, vous voyez le topo ? Il y a un écart d'environ trente centimètres.)

Les Canaris comprenant qu'il est plus facile que Bonten porte seul Akari, cette dernière demande à Sasuke de faire le Ninja; c'est à dire de s'attaquer sans pitié aux ennemis, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que Sasuke tente d'arracher le bandeau à Okuni de l'équipe Bleu espérant en même temps faire rager Kotaro - Rahh les jeunes de nos jours.

Plus loin, l'équipe Violet fonça sur celle qui était restée en arrière. Kosuke, prête à combattre bravement contre Tokito, se prépara à la confrontation. Shinrei qui n'avait pas pris en compte le coté combatif des ennemis fut surpris par le Sanada - il pensait qu'il allait encore une fois draguer les filles qui le soutenaient comme il l'avait fait dans les épreuves précédentes.

Le match fut terrible, entre les cris guerriers des filles, l'arrachage de cheveux, les coups de griffes et les bousculades entre les garçons. Mais ce fut l'escouade Rouge qui réussit à usurper le bandeau. _L'équipe Violet éliminée !_

Fière de son butin, Tokito l'attacha soigneusement à son bras, alors que l'autre trônait majestueusement sur sa tête.

Sasuke toujours dans la bataille ne fit pas attention à la défaite de son grand frère. Petit mais rapide, il esquivait avec aisance les coups de Bassara, dès qu'il fut entré dans le périmètre de son alter ego, la lutte fut plus éprouvante. De rapidité presque égale, aucun des deux ne pouvait se départager, mais c'était sans compter sur la générosité de la reine des abeilles qui voulait aider son fidèle destrier (normalement Akari doit être sur les épaules de Sasuke comme un cheval).

«- En avant ! Pour la reine des abeilles !!!» Hurla la cavalière en tapant de ses talons sur les hanches de Bonten qui se rua contre l'équipe ennemie.

Avec ce choc inattendu, Okuni perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le pauvre Kotaro qui vit rouge. Rouge parce qu'Okuni s'effondra sur le pauvre garçon, sa tête coincée entre les seins de la brune. Il faillit mourir d'asphyxie.

Okuni au sol, plutôt sur le corps d'un pauvre lycéen qui voulait encore garder un peu de pureté fut à portée de main, pour la chef de l'escouade des canaris qui usurpa avec grâce et élégance le bout de chiffon.

_L'équipe Bleu éliminée !_

Sasuke dans la fièvre de la victoire affronta seul l'équipe Blanc en pleine bataille contre le groupe Vert. Heureusement que l'équipe Rouge veillait.

Contre toute attente se fut Luciole qui renvoya violemment le petit – on ne sut jamais pourquoi.

Akari et Bonten furent énervés de voir leur confrère ainsi balayé. Une autre querelle s'organisait.

Qui gagnerait, entre l'intelligence et la force animale ?

Sasuke hors course, il ne restait plus que Bonten pour protéger la reine. Et il était hors de question de se faire encore avoir par cette équipe ! Déjà qu'ils avaient triché lors de la course à cause de ce blondinet ! - il n'a pas retenu le nom de Luciole. Oui, Bonten avait un compte à régler avec ce rigolo de service. Le colosse fut quand même triste, pourquoi c'est toujours à lui que l'on fourgue les mecs les plus bizarres ? Il aurait aimé avoir un adversaire comme Kotaro pour Sasuke ou Oda pour Kyo. Vraiment il n'avait pas eu de chance.

Mais ça c'est ce que la bête croyait, car Luciole était un adversaire de taille, enfin on l'espère tous !

Luciole suivait sans réfléchir les ordres de Tokito, déjà il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait la porter, mais bon, il se fait tout le temps disputer alors vaut mieux ne pas en rajouter. Il y avait eu un petit garçon tout excité que Shinrei et Tokito envoyèrent valser dans les airs. Lulu n'avait pas suivi les événements mis à part quand ce lycéen semblait voler, il ressemblait à un _Nymphalis antiopa_(1), comme c'était beau !

Bon revenons à nos moutons, euh à nos lycéens, il ne reste plus que l'équipe Jaune et Vert pour le lycée Hissori et les organisations Rouge et Blanc pour le lycée Kichigai.

Deux affrontements pour une seule victoire ! Qui des équipes sera victorieuse ? L'équipe avec le démon aux yeux rouges ? Ou celui aux longs cheveux blonds ?

Telle est la question que vous vous posez sans doute ? Hé ! Bah comme c'est dommage car, par un heureux hasard les groupies des deux stars du lycée, excitées par tant d'actions magnifiques, se ruèrent sur le terrain en défonçant tout sur leur passage, même Bonten !

Incapable de rester hors de la marée humaine, il se fit engloutir comme le Titanic, Akari impuissante face à ces événements reste tranquillement sur les épaules de Bonten en attendant que le déluge passe. Pour le groupe rouge, c'est la même panique, Tokito a beau hurler et donner des coups dans tous les sens, rien n'y fait. La force des groupies semblait sans limite !

C'est l'apocalypse ! Les participants sont engloutis, piétinés par les fans, même Kyo et Oda y passent ! Oui à cause de l'euphorie de ces belles demoiselles, elles ont même oublié leurs objectifs ! Il n'y a plus de morale, plus de civilisation, ce n'est que des hurlements et des injures que l'on entend. Ah, non, ça c'est Tokito.

Soudain l'un des juges tente de stopper ce massacre en espérant récupérer vivants les champions des lycées.

* * *

Soudain le calme, oui Tokito a arrêté de beugler, pourquoi ? Extinction de voix. Oui, ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous. 

On ne sait par quel miracle les groupies se retirent du terrain, laissant respirer les concurrents. Bonten est allongé sur le sol, avec des traces de basket partout sur le corps, Luciole semble indemne mais nous ne pouvons dire la même chose des filles qui gisent près de lui, avec leurs cheveux et vêtements carbonisés. Shinrei est dans un état critique, il semble voir des étoiles tourner autour de lui, Yuan est suspendu à un poteau (celui de l'épreuve précédente) il semble rire de la situation même s'il à abandonné Oda et Yuya. Kyo lui se retrouve les fesses sur Oda qui rage de cette situation honteuse, si si je vous le jure.

Et c'est avec un grand étonnement qu'Akira se voit porter Yuya dans ses bras. Elle semble sonnée mais elle affiche un magnifique sourire, qui fait rougir le blond. Il ne reste plus que deux filles dans la course ! Yuya qui n'a pas touché le sol et Akari (Oui, Tokito a touché le sol quand elle a voulu se protéger des flammes de Luciole. L'instinct de survie fut le plus fort !)

Alors qu'Oda fou de rage se relève, faisant tomber Kyo à la renverse, Akari s'élance pour sauver son beau prince de la méchante bêbête !

_Vainqueur de l'épreuve l'équipe Blanc, grâce à Yuya !_

En remarquant sa victoire la belle ne put s'empêcher de resserrer l'étreinte avec Akira, envahie par l'euphorie de la victoire elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui tressaillit d'étonnement.

N'est-ce pas ironique pour Akira ? C'est son premier baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient si douce et elles avaient un goût sucré de fruit tropical, certes ce baiser fut éphémère, trop vite rompu au goût d'Akira.

Puis vinrent les amis de la blonde qui voulurent aussi la prendre dans leurs bras pour la féliciter, c'est ainsi que se quittèrent Yuya et Akira jusqu'à une prochaine fois.

FIN

MAIS NON je rigole XD RAHHH ! Vous y avez cru hein ? XD . Je ne peux pas terminer comme ça, sinon j'en connais une qui va m'étriper XD Non, non Asmodel je ne parle pas de toi, enfin peut-être XD.

La suite au prochain épisode XD

* * *

(1) Bonjour je m'appelle Luciole et je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est un . . . Luciole_ s'abaisse pour regarder avec attention une petite chenille qui passait par là._

Yuan arrive près de Luciole et le questionne pendant deux minutes, puis cinq, puis dix puis... Zut, il prend le petit carnet du blond et lit à haute voix son contenu :

Le _Nymphalis antiopa_ est un lépidoptère appartenant à la famille des Nymphalidae. Il est appelé **Morio** sous sa forme Imago (papillon) et chenille** épineuse de l'**orme sous sa forme larvaire.

* * *

Commentaire de ma chère Beta-lectrice. . 

**Mais alors cette fois tu t'es complètement lâchée hein? Je me suis bidonnée tout le long. Et je te remercie pour ton effort remarquable: cette fin de chapitre est très bien******** Le baiser est trop mignon. Que du bon!**

**Suite au prochain chapitre:D**

* * *

**_Rendez-vous au dernier chapitre, et oui déjà Xd_**


	3. Un tendre baiser

**_FiCtIoN PoUr AsMoDeL !_**

**_FoR YoU My FrIeNd !_**

**Nyozeka **: **Je suis désolée ma petite Nyozeka mais cette fiction est pour ma tendre et chère Asmodel, donc Yuya terminera avec l'élu de ma bêta-lectrice, tel est le destin. . parfois cruel je le conçoit, mais c'est la vie. Bref merci pour ta petite review qui m'a fait énormement plaisir ! Voici pour mon plus grand bonheur le dernier chapitre de Hatsukoi ! Amuse toi bien !**

**Soma-Kibi : Hey ! Ma petite Akari (oui, je trouve que se surnom te va bien . .Mais bon, je suis pareille une vrai pie ! !) Merci pour tes reviews cela me fait très très plaisir ! Je suis contente que le couple Akira/Yuya te plaise ! C'est la première fois que j'en fait un. . Et je suis assez contente du résultat. . enfin je crois que c'est potable lol. Allez j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire ! Merci encore pour tes gentilles reviews ! Bye bye**

**Talim-san : Kya ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je dois dire que je me suis marrée .. Oui, j'imagine comment les gens peuvent rire derrière leurs PC. .J'aime bien cette idée .. Alors merci de rire parce que c'est un bon compliment (oui d'après ma Chibi-Kyouki mon humour laisse à désirer) en tout cas, voilà le dernier chapitre ! Enjoy ! Ma Talim-san (je me permet aussi .)**

**Kyos fan 17 **: **Ohayo ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout de l'aventure complêtement délirante ! Merci encore et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te satisfaira.**

**Et le meilleur pour la fin . . .**

_**Keikoku-sama**_ **enfin Keikoku-kun . Ah ! Mon petit Keiku !(oui je fais plus court mais j'ai le droit ! Na !"Tire la langue"). Merci de m'avoir suivie et donné ton avis. cela m'aide à améliorer mon style ,surtout que j'ai beaucoup de mal à avancer sur mes autres histoires (et surtout que je veux participer à ton "projet" ) J'espère que cette fin te plaira et surtout t'étonnera. . Oui, Oui . . Rah ! Ma ptite Toki-chan est vraiment . . comment dire. . très observatrice, bref j'espère que ce clin d'oeil te fera sourire . Allez amuse toi bien ! et à la prochaine ! Bye bye**

**_Note_ : Je ne pourrais pas publier la suite "D'Ishanty" car les examens approchent et je dois me concentrer mais après les partiels promis je m'y met ! !**

**_Avant de mourir, car je sais qu'en publiant ce chapitre je signe mon arrêt de mort, je voulais vous dire que j'étais heureuse d'avoir écrit en votre compagnie. Voilà si je vois St Pierre je lui passerai le bonjour de votre part. . ._**

**_Adieux monde cruel !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Un tendre baiser **

**Gg.Gg.Gg.Gg.Gg.Gg.Gg**

_Rappel des scores : Lycée Hissori : 0 - Lycée Kichigai : 5, victoire de Yuya et d'Akira_

Jamais le Lycée Hissori ne s'était pris une déculottée pareille ! Non ! Même le principal ne le réalisait pas, à part quand son collègue lui fit la remarque pour la cent vingtième fois de l'après-midi.

Dépités les élèves du Lycée Hissori regardaient les victorieux en fête, mais quelque chose clochait. Oui.

_Pourquoi Akira participait à la victoire de l'ennemi ?_

Cette question en troublait bon nombre dans le lycée, surtout Kyo qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Pourtant même si le blond était maintenant sujet aux commérages les plus douteux il était aux anges. Que dis-je ? Au nirvana.

Ses lèvres, la douceur de son visage, ses cheveux le chatouillant... Le contact fut bref, qu'une seconde mais pour lui le temps s'était figé, toutes ces sensations resteraient à jamais dans son cœur.

«Akira ?» Intervint une voix qui le fit sortir de sa douce léthargie.

Il releva le visage et fut très surpris de voir l'objet de ses pensées. Sans qu'il ne puisse se concentrer - il avait encore l'image du baiser en lui, alors que la blonde se lançait dans un monologue il n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses lèvres, oui ses douces lèvres source de plaisir immense.

«Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure c'est grâce à toi que mon équipe à remporté la victoire.»

Akira sentit une main se poser tendrement sur son épaule, puis un souffle lui chatouiller la nuque. . .

«BOUH !» fit une voix derrière notre jeune étudiant.

Akira surpris se dressa d'un geste vif et s'approcha dans son élan de Yuya dont un rire cristallin s'échappait.

«Yukimura!» Râla le blond en se tenant maintenant devant la blonde, comme s'il voulait la protéger de ce Don Juan.

«Rohh ! Qu'y a-t-il Akira, je te dérange ?» Se moqua le brun en jouant avec l'une de ses longues mèches.

«Non !» Fit le lycéen par réflexe.

«Non, je proposai seulement à Akira de venir faire la fête avec nous. Oui cela semble étrange car on est pas du même lycée, mais plus on est de fous plus on rit, non ?» Intervint la blonde, ne voulant pas se faire oublier.

«Une fête ? Yippee ! Je veux en faire partie !» S'enquit avec espièglerie le garçon en se posant mollement sur les épaules d'Akira.

«Bien ! On se rejoint dans votre salle des fêtes d'ici une heure ?»

«Bien sûr Yuya» Répondit calmement Akira tout en écoutant les paroles immondes de Yukimura, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. (Sans que Yuya ne s'en rende compte.) Oui, en pleine conversation, le Sanada s'amusait à démontrer par X et Y, que l'ange blond finirait avec Kyo, leurs caractères allant merveilleusement bien ensemble.

«A tout à l'heure !»

«Oui oui, à tout à l'heure» Akira fit un signe de la main en voyant sa perle s'éloigner de lui.

«Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais elle ne te choisira pas, je te parie qu'à la fin de la soirée elle embrassera Kyo, ou plutôt c'est lui qui va l'embrasser.Bon je dois te laisser, de jolies filles m'attendent.» Termina le brun en courant d'une manière provocante.

A nouveau seul, Akira se sentit d'un coup comme plus bas que terre, il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que son grand frère. Oui, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Akira se résolut de conquérir le cœur de Yuya (si bien sûr elle voulait de lui).

Boum Bam Bim ! Boum Bam Bim ! Alexandrie Alexandra ! J'ai plus d'appétit qu'un barracuda ! BA-RRA-CU-DA !

«YYYAAAAHHOOOUUU !! Y a de l'ambiance ici !! Bonjour les filles !» Beuglait Yukimura en s'aventurant sur la piste de danse, où déjà Mahiro et Kosuke se dandinaient au rythme de la musique.

Kyo en compagnie d'Oda (oui oui) buvaient tranquillement du saké tout en se lançant des sarcasmes.

Bonten, lui était toujours en colère envers un petit blondinet qui regardait d'un air béat une petite bestiole non identifiée voler.

Tokito, elle, discutait calmement avec Okuni et Akari... Euh, ai-je dit calmement ? Hé bien oui ! Pour une fois notre blonde impulsive était très détendue pendant la conversation qui animait les deux folles de garçons.

J'explique.

Durant la dernière épreuve, où Kyo tomba mollement sur Oda, la blonde eut une vision divine...

Une nuit d'amour entre Oda et Kyo... Qui était le Uke et le Seme dans le rêve éveillé de Toki-chan ? On le saura jamais, car c'était sacrilège pour Okuni et Akari (et je pense pour d'autres aussi).

«Non mais tu es malade Tokito ! Kyo ne prendra jamais un homme !» S'énerva la groupie numéro 1 du fan club du démon.

«Oui ! Okuni à raison, s'il doit prendre quelqu'un se sera moi !» S'extasia Akari en s'imaginant très bien dans les bras de son prince charmant.

«Euh... Oui peut-être, mais je pense que Kyo et Oda s'entendent très bien, même trop je trouve.» Répondit mollement la lycéenne en regardant les objets de leur discution.

«AH !» firent presque en même temps les filles avant de secourir l'homme de leurs vies (enfin c'est ce qu'elles pensaient) sous le regard presque amusé de Toki-chan.

«Ahahaha c'est trop facile» Se moqua la blonde en voyant les deux greluches les fanfreluches c des trucs qui pendouillent, de la déco superflue se disputer Kyo en présence d'un Oda légèrement excédé par ces deux femelles en chaleur (c'est ce qu'il avait dit).

Pendant se temps, Yuya sirotait tranquillement du punch offert par l'établissement (qui avait tout préparé, croyant à sa victoire).

Lorsqu'elle vit Akira, elle se leva de son petit siège et lui fit un signe.

«Akira ! Tu viens danser ?»

«Comment ne pas céder à une telle proposition ?» Cogita le blond en tendant la main à sa belle, qui semblait très contente. Rien que de la regarder le rendait heureux, oui notre héros ce contentait de peu. Mais est-ce vraiment peu ? Lorsque l'on regarde celle qui fait battre notre cœur ?

La fête se déroulait merveilleusement bien, Akira passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de son ange, Bonten comprit une chose importante: oui Luciole était certes un peu lunatique, mais il était un respectable adversaire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait tout le temps après avoir perdu pour la cinquième fois de l'après midi contre lui au pack man. (Luciole est très fort à ce jeu.)

Yukimura _toutcontent, _draguait comme à son habitude les belles demoiselles contrairement à un qui devait plutôt subir des élans de tendresse. Kyo était toujours coincé entre les donzelles, sous une ombre maléfique qu'était Oda. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Yuan, lui, restait à l'écart avec Shinrei, en fait ils surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes d'un blond.

Mais où étaient Sasuke et Kotaro ? . . . Hihihi personne ne le sait.

Mais non ! Roh je sais ce que vous imaginez, bande de pervers. Ils s'amusaient à embêter Bikara et Bassarra. Bah ouais vous avez jamais remarqué qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas trop ? Tellement peu, que cela semble suspect, avait soupçonné Kotaro (mais non, il n'est pas paranoïaque, c'est juste qu'il a trop d'imagination).

Bref, ils s'amusaient gaiement tous les quatre.

Enfin, bon passons.

Kyo qui réussit à s'extraire des griffes de ses dindes, s'interposa entre Akira et Yuya, juste histoire d'embêter ce petit monde.

«Alors Planche à pain, on s'amuse bien ?»

«Oui jusqu'à ce que tu viennes, tu ne reste pas avec ton petit copain ?» Rétorqua la blonde d'une manière sèche, sous le regard étonné d'Akira.

«Elle a vraiment du caractère» Se disait le blond en les regardant se disputer, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi.

« Je suppose que c'est toi l'actif, non ?»

Akira cru s'étrangler, c'était la première fois que son grand frère ne répondait pas à une remarque. Enfin c'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'on lui parle de ce genre de chose. Lui gay ? Euh ... pas possible.

Mais le sourire qu'affichait le grand Onime no Kyo, faisait croire à beaucoup de choses, même trop au goût d'Akira.

Avant même de pouvoir dire «Cheese !» le magnifique dieu du stade du lycée Hissori repartit en direction d'une nouvelle proie qui n'était autre que Oda.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Onime no Kyo?» Fit d'une voix rauque et méchante le blond, qui ne supportait pas beaucoup l'effet que le prince du lycée faisait aux autres filles.

Tout le monde les regardaient, tous curieux de ce qu'allait faire notre démon aux milles victimes.

Et là !

Même avec une quantité inimaginable de prozac ou de valium, on n'aurait pu connaître ses agissements.

Oui: Kyo prit Oda et l'embrassa de pleine bouche, tout en le tenant par les fesses - qui soit dit en passant sont très musclées. U_ne main sur cet amas de chair et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête blonde, Kyo semblait beaucoup apprécier ce contact, mais surtout cela semblait être habituel. C'était comme si Oda avait l'habitude des émois du démon, cela durait depuis longtemps ? _

«KYYYAAA ! J'en étais sûre !» S'égosilla une petite blonde en faisant le signe de victoire avec ses deux doigts, sous les applaudissements de Luciole (même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'applaudissait).

«AAAAGGGRRRRHHHH !» Fièrent encore une fois, en même temps les deux jouvencelles avant de tomber dans les pommes (oui elles sont très synchro').

Akira ne savait que penser de cette scène, Kyo n'était pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi, (pas comme Yukimura) mais alors pourquoi toute cette mise en scène avec lui ? C'était-il fait rouler dans la farine par ses aînés ?

Après que la tension de la salle des fêtes soit redescendue, et surtout parce que les filles des environs avaient perdu beaucoup de sang- trop d'émotion face à un tel acte - Kyo coinça Akira dans un endroit un peu à l'écart pour . . . . . . . . Discuter (vous êtes vraiment des pervers, honte à vous XD). LOL

«Kyo tu peux m'expliquer ?»

«Expliquer quoi ?»

« Cette mise en scène ! Tu ne voulais pas Yuya, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ?» Insista Akira, car il était encore troublé par cette journée bien remplie.

«Parce que tu es trop mou, jamais tu ne lui aurais parlé. Remercie-moi, au lieu de te plaindre» répliqua sobrement le grand frère en le fixant d'un regard dur.

Akira était choqué, incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

Kyo surenchérit d'un «Yukimura était bien sûr d'accord avec moi, bon je te laisse j'ai mieux à faire que de t'expliquer la vie, apprends par toi-même» puis il disparut derrière une porte où une personne semblait l'attendre.

Akira seul avec lui-même tentait de réfléchir aux mots de son grand frère, après être passé par un mode de totale incompréhension, tout devint clair pour lui. Oui, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche et pour cela il ne remercierait jamais assez son grand frère pour l'aide implicite qu'il lui avait apportée.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il partit rejoindre Yuya et l'agrippa pour lui dire des choses qui lui semblaient très importantes.

«Yuya... Je... J'aimerais que l'on se voie hors du lycée, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître ! S'il te plaît soyons amis.»

Yuya à ses mots lui fit un énorme sourire, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ce second contact fut aussi électrisant que le premier. Ses lèvres se posant sur sa joue avaient un goût sucré, comme un bonbon à la fraise.

Oui, Akira en cet instant-là, se promit de la conquérir patiemment, prendre le temps de la connaître et surtout d'apprécier ces doux moments à ses cotés.

**_FIN_**

Oui, c'est vraiment la fin. Bouhouhou ! Moi aussi je suis triste, mais que voulez-vous, toute bonne chose à une fin !

Que devinrent Oda et Kyo ? Ils coulent des jours heureux, en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs, comment ça, on s'en moque d'eux ? Mais ils sont importants dans l'histoire voyons. Lool. Oui je sais je ne peux pas tout faire gober aux gens. Lol. N'empêche dommage que je ne puisse pas exploiter ce couple à fond XD J'imagine bien un petit câlin entre eux d'eux. . . Pas vous ?

Bon.

Ok.

Je sors.

XD

Akira et Yuya sortent enfin ensemble, après plusieurs mois d'amitié. Enfin après qu'Akira ait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait surtout pas la presser... Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait à tout le monde mais c'est surtout parce qu'il avait une trouille bleue. Pas facile d'avouer des sentiments cachés, alors imaginez le bonheur qui le submergea quand Yuya répondit à ses attentes. Akira à ce moment précis devint le garçon le plus heureux sur terre ! Il avait enfin la fille qui occupait ses pensées, maintenant elle occupait tout son temps - ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire - avec les sorties en amoureux et les séances de self-control. Une chose que notre lycéen aimait par dessus tout en sa petite amie c'était ses sautes d'humeur, mais bon tout le monde ne le supporte pas. Demandez a l'agent de police qui lui fit une remarque fort déplaisante ! (Il l'avait critiquée sur ses manières de garçon manqué et donc sur sa petite poitrine). Heureusement que la justice nippone était souple, car elle devait - pour condamnation - assister pendant plus d'un mois à ses séance de contrôle de la colère.

Okuni et Akari devinrent très amies, oui il faut bien s'entraider dans la souffrance et la tristesse de voir leur idole gay - surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas très branchés Yaoi. Amies pour la vie ! Et surtout pour la note du psychiatre. Après la scène du fameux baiser de Kyo et d'Oda, les deux jeunes filles furent suivies par le même médecin pour se rétablir psychologiquement, le choc émotionnel étant trop fort.

Bonten, lui ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il advint de ses muscles ? Bah, après le baiser de son pote le plus fort du club de Kendo, il se mit à faire du tricot. Oui, je sais c'est horrible, mais il s'avère qu'il est très doué dans ce domaine.

Yukimura, lui, traîne toujours avec autant avec des filles sans cervelle, aux Q.I de noix de coco.

Sasuke et Kotaro sont toujours amis et s'amusent toujours autant à se moquer de leurs aînés, eh oui on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Voilà pour la fin de cette histoire, pour Asmodel. Voilou ! J'espère que ça t'a plu et qui sait peut-être que j'en ferai une autre, aussi barge que celle-là.

Bon je vous laisse et ...

Tigre-rouge : Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je deviens ?

Euh.. bah tu vivra heureux et aura beaucoup d'enfants voilà ! Et puis tout le monde s'en fout.

Voilou ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**Commentaire de ma chère Asmodel :**

Kyo gay… Elle a osé!! TROP FORT!!:P

Alors le début c'était très classique… Le chap 2 tu t'était déjà pas mal lachée sur les épreuves… Mais avec celui-là tu as explosé tout ce à quoi je m'attendais! Tu est definitivement imprévisible! j'adore! Merci pour cette fic!

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que c'était bien. . Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. . Mouwawawa ! Désolé les filles pour une fois Kyo ne sera pas avec une blonde. . . mais **UN** blond XD._

_Héhéhé sa fait mal, hein ? oui mais je l'ai fait ! ! ! _

_Bon maintenant je part me cacher avant que les représailles arrivent !_

_Bye bye_


End file.
